The present invention relates to bipolar-CMOS static ram memory array device of a type that provides both high density and short access times.
Bipolar and CMOS processes have recently been combined to obtain the advantages of the high speed of bipolar transistors together with the low power of CMOS devices. Such circuits are particularly useful for static random access memory arrays (SRAMS) in view of the otherwise high power dissipation of a bipolar emitter coupled logic RAM. Combined bipolar and CMOS SRAM arrays typically achieve less than 1/2 the power dissipation of a totally bipolar SRAM array. There is, however, a continuing need to achieve greater speeds and lower power dissipation of SRAM arrays.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved bipolar-CMOS memory cell array. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a memory cell array having a faster access time than conventional bipolar-CMOS memory cell arrays.